friarzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Technoir Objects
Kreds The Technoir RPG system uses "kred" as it's currency. In the world of Cyberpunk 2069, and it's city of New Mombasa, uses the Afro (₳). The Afro is the currency used by the African Union. Each Kred is equivalent to 10,000 Afro. In addition, the world of Cyberpunk 2069 also uses Monarch Company Stocks, Bitcoin (Ƀ), Atlas Rubel (₽), AsPaRi Yen(¥'''), Essar-Adani Rupee(₹), North American Dollar ($), and the South African Krugerrand. Starting Equipment All Special Investigators are equipped with the following. These do not count against Kreds or any Object limit. Neuro-Chip * '''Tags: networked, dermal link, firewall, Data Angel (AI assistant), Augmented Reality * A quantum processor installed surgically onto the brain stem. It allows for wireless networking, augmented reality interface, remote monitoring, and comes with an AI assistant. Sidearm * Tags: ID Locked * Choose one: powerful, silenced, concealable, non-lethal * You can choose between a subsonic 8mm silenced pistol, a concealable 9mm revolver, a 10mm service weapon such as those used by Bellerophon defense forces, or a less lethal electrolaser stun gun. Melee * Tags: sharp * Choose One: shock, sharp, blunt * Most investigators carry cqc weapons such as knives, machetes, brass knuckles, or extendable stun batons. Tactical (1 per team) * Tags: ID Locked * Choose one: spread, burst-fire, long-range * Each team is given the choice between riot shotgun, pdw, and battle rifle. Patrol Car (1 per team) * Tags: siren, networked, automated, passengers, armored, turbo * An unmarked 4 spheeled vehicle for driving on paved roads. Black Box (24 Hours) * Tags: armored, hardened, concealed * An opto-lithic hard disk that stores a compressed rolling backup of the subject's audio visual sensory input. Reactive Ballistic Vest * Tags: concealed, ballistic armor * A tank top shirt made of nanofibers that, when hit with high velocity force, hardens into body armor. Making Your Own Objects The below are examples of cybernetics and equipment. This list is not intended to be exhaustive and you are greatly encouraged to come up with your Objects in addition to those listed below and in the Rulebook. Come up with a central concept and three example tags. Then contact your GM to discuss price and campaign suitability. Additional Cybernetic Examples Apex Neuro-Chip Upgrade * Tags: * An elite chip with quadruple the power of the consumer model. Due to the amount of parts needed, the majority of the skull and upper spine is replaced with an enclosure for the brain known as a "brain case". * Price Jailbroken Neuro-Chip * Tags: illegal, hackable, moddable, untraceable * Your chip is monitored at all times and has limits to what it can do set by Bellerophon. * Price Prosthetic Body * Tags: toggle senses, modular, fast recovery * Hardcore gearheads with enough money or those in dire medical need can replace their entire body with synthetic parts, leaving only the brain to control it all. The main draw is the customizability and modularity. * Price Flesh Pocket * Tags: * A sterile pouch is implanted and the belly button is replaced with a cloned sphincter allowing for quick access and storage of non-pointy items no bigger than your fist. This item can still be detected through x-rays. * Price Drone Hand * Tags: * A synthetic detachable hand that can move and operate on it's own. it comes with a camera concealed in the finger tip and sufficient battery for 3 hours of operation and recording. Signal up to 1 mile. * Price Voicebox Synthesizer * Tags: * A human voice box with a sound chip capable of reproducing any voice the user has heard. * Price Embedded Weapon * Tags: * A concealed blade or firearm inside a synthetic limb that can be produced on command. * Price Dermal Plates * Tags: * Fullerene plates capable of stopping most small arms fire installed under the skin in the chest, stomach, & back. * Price Stealthskin * Tags: * Lab grown dermis with specialised cells that respond to electrical current by refracting light and disappearing. * Price Icarus Landing Gear * Tags: * Electromagnetic repulsors installed at key points in the hands, feet, and waist to slow falls. * Price Additional Gear Snow 9 * Tags: interference, jamming * Nanomachine engineered pollen that blocks wireless transmission signals. * Price Exterior Storage / Personal Server * Tags: * This handheld device looks like a vintage smartphone but is really a wireless supercomputer server. It has 10 times the storage, processing power, and memory of a neuro-chip. * Price Holographic Mask * Tags: * A collar that projects a preprogrammed holographic head overtop the user's. * Price Exoskeleton * Tags: * A series of servos and motors that augment the user's strength, accuracy, speed, jumping power, etc. * Price Thermoptic Camouflage Suit * Tags: * A skin tight bodysuit made up of specialised nanoscales that warp and bend heat and light to disappear. * Price Fullerene Plate Combat Armor * Tags: * Fullerene plates between layers of cloth. Capable of stopping all but the most powerful of small arms fire. * Price Sound Cancelling Device * Tags: * A device capable of pumping out counter-waves, muffling all sound in a room sized area. * Price Flash Grenade * Tags: * A throwable device that emits a burst of light, sound, and electromagnetism meant to stun anyone it's blast zone. * Price Tactical Visor * Tags: * What appears to be thick sunglasses are actually capable of seeing into infrared, thermal, & EM spectrum. * Price Holographic Camera * Tags: * A handheld camera capable of scanning an area and recording a 3D holographic model. * Price Legal & Illegal Drugs Ambrosia * Mood altering drug created and sold by Bellerophon to pacify populace. * Side Effect: Dependance. Soma * An aerosolized paralytic gas. Fast acting, often used in a mace like bottle. * Side Effects: Noctocyanin * Heightens the user's senses unless they are synthetic. * Side Effects: Pentazemin * A combat field drug used to cut off the brain's pain sensations for a limited time. * Side Effects: Neuroine * A prescription painkiller bordering on sedative, subject to fraud and misuse. Administered via inhaler. * Side Effects: Flash * Delivered via eyedropper this stimulant increases biological reflexes and slows down perception of time. * Side Effects: Nuke * A euphoric non-hallucinogenic based in methamphetamines. Injected via needle into any vein. * Side Effects: Venom * A steroid like drug used temporarily grant increased strength. Administered via patch. * Side Effects: Morph * An inflammatory drug used to temporarily alter the face in order to escape facial recognition. * Side Effects: Semuta * Originally a tranquilizer, it makes the user temporarily incapable of violence and open to suggestion. * Side Effects: Memory Loss.